Secret Child
by Babegurlly411
Summary: 19 year old Jennifer Castro finds out she is 2 months pregnant. She thinks running away is the only way to deal with it and never tells anyone. Who is the father? oneshot No good at summeries.


**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling owns all the Charaters and everything. I just wrote about them

**Author's Notes: **Yeah just a short one-shot that I wrote when I got really bored!

**Fiction Rated**: K

Secret Child

By: babegurlly411

_How can this be happening? I can't tell _him._ He isn't ready for a Child!_ _What would he do if he couldn't fuck every girl he meant?_ 19 year old Jennifer Castro thought as she left the hospital and tears filled her eyes.

Once she was in the pub she apparated. straight to her small flat. _I can't tell anyone. I have to leave. _She thought as the tears fell. Her mother had died last year and her father, well she never knew him so no one needed her here.

Jennifer flicked her wand as her bags and trunk started to fill with her clothes and other things she wanted to bring. She sat on her bed and clutched her stomache while everything packed its self up.

_It was only one night, how can this happen with only one night? I can't have a baby! I don't know a thing about them. I just started my job and my life is finally settling down and now this? I guess I can never just be happy. _

She continued crying for hours until she finally got the courage to leave. after apparating to the Pub she left for the muggle airport. She was going to leave for the United States, not just the United States but she was going to live as a muggle that way no one would be able to find her.

_I remember the night, two months ago, like it was yesterday. At Hogwarts I promised my self I wouldn't let him have me, and I kept that promise. I never slept with him at Hogwarts because I wanted a relationship, not just a shag. After I left Hogwarts I thought I wouldn't have to worry anymore, and I didn't. Everything was finally going good, I had friends who loved me and I was getting over my mothers death. _

_Lily was throwing a party and invited all the Gryffindors from our year, like a reunion, so of coarse I decided to go. It was very fun and then I saw _him_. He looked so good, like always, and it seemed like he wanted me. After an hour I gave in and we went back to his flat. I still can't believe I gave into him, so much for my promise. Why did I have to have feelings for such a jerk?_

_The next morning he had left for work and after relising what I did I went straight home. I pushed the memory to the back of my mind and carried on like usual. I started my new job about a week later, but in the last month I called off 3 times for being to sick to come in. In didn't dawn on me that I might be pregnant untill I checked my calender, I had missed my periode and started to worry. Finally my friends convinced me to go to the hospital to finally find out._

_Now I was leaving the lovely life behind to start a new one. Forgetting all my friends and job, forgetting _him.Jen got her ticket and made her way to gate 4. Her flight left in a hour so she went to grab some coffee, muggles had the best coffee. She sipped her coffee and thought some more about her future.

_Well one thing is for sure, I'm keeping my baby. I am keeping him or her even if I have to raise it by my self. _She held her stomache _This is so weird, something is inside of me, a baby, _my_ baby. I guess I will have to get a flat with atleast two bedrooms, oh and a job for sure! Also I will have to find someone to watch it while I'm at work. Ok, just focus on getting the job and place to live first I still have 7 months to go before it comes. _

Jen checked her watch, _time to go_. She stood up and left for gate 4. When she got on the plane thoughts raced through her head.

_Should I really go? Is this the right choice? Leaving all my friends and what if the baby hates me for taken him or her away from its father? _Tears filled her eyes again.

Jennifer took a deep breathe as the _Buckle your seat belt_ sign came on. She buckled it and knew this was what she had to do.

"Sirius never needs to know"

**Author's Notes: **Yeah really short, boring, and cheesy. See what bordom does to me! Ok well its just something stupid...my weird mind came up with. Again bordom and me don't mix!

Much love,

xoxox

Ashes


End file.
